A conventional engine is described for example in JP-A-2013-241860 (Patent Document 1). This engine includes a cylinder body having a combustion chamber; an exhaust pipe communicating with an exhaust port of the combustion chamber; and an oxidation catalyst filled in the exhaust pipe. The oxidation catalyst oxidizes oxidizable components contained in exhaust gas discharged from the combustion chamber.